


Winning Streak

by baeklisa



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Model Lisa, actress jisoo, baekhyun is mentioned like 2 times, confident rosie, fashion designer rosie, kinda shy jisoo, model jennie, pls just read im bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeklisa/pseuds/baeklisa
Summary: Jisoo had gotten used to losing; but she won once, and since then, it’s been a winning streak.or; actress Kim Jisoo is desperate for the fashion designer and creative director of the self titled brand Roseanne Park to notice her.
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Winning Streak

**Author's Note:**

> A break from all the angst I’ve been writing, here’s a quick lil thing I wrote where I get to geek out about fashion a little while also including my 2 fave gays. Enjoy!

It all started with Jennie Kim.

Jisoo had been sprawled out on her bed, tired out of her mind after a long shooting day yet still stuck scrolling through her phone while the crickets outside her window repeatedly reminded her that it was way too late to be up. She’d scrolled past a million stupid Instagram ads by now, and considered shutting her phone off for once and getting to her beauty sleep, when her phone lit up with a message from Jennie. The latter was currently in Milan for fashion week, so it was a reasonable time for her to message. Jisoo clicked on the notification so fast it almost seemed desperate.

Jennie was a fast typer, so messages were pouring in at lightning speed. The first message had simply been a picture of a beautiful black lace top, with slight puffer shoulders and entirely see through sleeves. The top fit Jennie as if it was tailored for her.

_ -> omg _

_ -> don’t tell my manager but _

_ -> this rp collection is so sexy _

_ -> LOOK AT THESE _

Then, another picture, presumably stolen off Vogue’s site, of a classy black men’s suit jacket, with the golden button cuffs wearing an imprinted, shiny R on them. Another one: a box shaped bag made of fine red velvet, with a small rose etched in the left corner with golden thread. The bag was gorgeous. Jisoo couldn’t stop staring.

_ -> i need the bag SO bad  _

_ -> might fuck around and drop chanel for rp _

RP? What the hell is RP?

_ <\- these are pretty _

_ <\- i’ve never heard of rp though _

As previously mentioned, Jennie is a fast typer.

_ -> it’s a new high fashion brand _

_ -> roseanne park _

_ -> their bag and heels became really popular really quick  _

_ -> their collections are everything i love them so much  _

_ -> plus the founder and cd is super cute  _

_ <\- since when do you find super old white men cute? _

_ -> does roseanne park really sound like a man’s name to you??? _ _   
  
_

_ <\- since when do you find super old white women* cute then _

_ -> look her up and you’ll see what i mean by super cute _

And so Jisoo did. A few swipes of her keyboard and she managed to find the woman’s Instagram. Expecting an old, white woman who posts nothing but her fashion collections and maybe 2 ugly selfies with a famous model, saying Jisoo was shocked when she was met with a beautiful young face that matched a supermodel’s, with a slim, mannequin-like figure, a head that seemed to grow blonde hair and the prettiest smile Jisoo had ever seen was an understatement. Jisoo hadn’t even noticed she was scrolling for so long until the posts stopped loading and the caption of the girl’s smiley face that was hugged by a bush of black hair instead of blonde read February 27th, 2016. She fell in love with a Roseanne Park bag, and with Roseanne Park herself.

_ <\- OMG. _

_ -> I KNOW RIGHT. _

\---

It’s been a month since Jisoo was stunned with Roseanne Park’s pretty clothes and even prettier face, and at this point, fans are starting to wonder if Jisoo was getting a contract with said brand.

Airport appearance - Roseanne Park heart shaped glasses on hand. Latest K-Drama interview - an expensive bracelet with a signature golden rose brooch hanging off it. Instagram post - newest Spring RTW collection Roseanne Park crop top. Fans had gotten tens, maybe hundreds of viral tweets of Jisoo constantly wearing every piece of RP clothing she could’ve possibly worn (without Dior taking their attention off her) yet the creative director seemed to post the 50th picture of Zendaya wearing their newest latex pencil skirt in a row on her Instagram story, paying no mind to the biggest female actress in Korea who promoted RP like an ambassador, and it was starting to infuriate Jisoo. It had to have been on purpose, right? Where is the Korean solidarity, Park Chaeyoung? (Yes, she did look up her real name.) 

But Jisoo was a fighter, and she refused to give up. If she had to get her manager to personally reach out to book her, then so be it.

\---

February 7th came, and along came nothing with it, except an invitation from Burberry to come to London Fashion Week on the 15th. Jisoo’s manager had accepted, and Jisoo had rather reluctantly wore Burberry’s overly recycled nova check print outfit, which she had found to be quite ugly, and plastered a fake smile as she wished to be on a plane off to Paris right now. She liked Paris more. She liked Roseanne Park, who was participating in Paris Fashion Week, more too. The iconic, etched golden rose, had somehow stuck with her and became an object of comfort, and Burberry simply did not feel like her, at all. It was like wearing someone else’s skin.

Walking the streets of London a couple days after and basking in just how uninterested she was in British architecture, she’d been spotted by a fan, and absentmindedly took a quick picture, barely paying mind to any of the conversation. Returning to the hotel, she spotted a surge of messages from Jennie and some of her other close friends, spamming her with screenshots.

It was a picture of Jisoo’s back, where she wore the red Tempranillo bag from Roseanne Park’s newest collection, that the fan had took before she walked up to Jisoo, posted on the very Roseanne Park’s story, simply reposting from the fan’s Instagram and tagging Jisoo. She had jumped in joy and excitedly told her manager. Her manager told her to shut up and make sure Burberry doesn’t find out she’s this excited. It was her “first win”, as Jisoo likes to call it.

\---

The second win came a few months after. Jisoo had never stopped trying to get Roseanne Park’s attention - quite the opposite, ever since her first repost Jisoo has been posting and wearing the clothes as much as humanly possible. Headlines about her being “Park Jisoo” and “Human RP” had surfaced so many times. Yet silence. 

However, someone else had gotten the luck Jisoo thought she rightfully deserved, and the opening of Privé x Roseanne Park had been announced; two of the biggest Korean designers from the two opposite ends of the fashion world had made a collection, and it was to be shown at an Paris Fashion Week. It had made quite some buzz, especially with how famous the brands were worldwide, and with the talk of streetwear protruding into high fashion, it made fashion enthusiasts around the world wonder how exactly the collection would look. Jisoo didn’t really care about all that. All she cared about was that it was in two  _ Korean  _ brands, which meant  _ Korean  _ celebrities were coming, which meant she  _ HAD to get invited!  _ Jennie had promised to pull a few strings with Privé’s creative director’s friends and her own management to get her an invitation from Privé, if Roseanne Park wasn’t gonna do it herself.

Except, Roseanne Park did.

Both the model and the actress had gotten a gift and an invitation from Roseanne Park, except Jisoo had gotten the privilege of seating at the very end of the runway, where magazine editors and the highest of high fashion names sat. Jennie had slapped Jisoo’s arm in excitement and screamed in her ear that it was finally happening. Jisoo pridefully stroked the “Miss Jisoo Kim” that was imprinted on the card. It was the second win.

The day of the collection came, Roseanne Park and Byun Baekhyun stood side by side as the blinding flashes went off and they gave out interview by interview, and Jisoo watched the two in jealousy as she was giving her own greetings to Vogue, Elle, Dazed, and so forth. Why couldn’t she have been a fashion designer? Jennie understands fashion, they could’ve been the modern Dolce & Gabbana.

However, what she had not expected was being placed next to Roseanne Park  _ herself  _ and being photographed with her, as the interviewers asked numerous questions as to why she’d invited Kim Jisoo and what Jisoo’s relationship to the brand was. Thank God they asked Roseanne all the questions, because even standing in Roseanne Park’s presence made Jisoo’s brain short circuit and she didn’t know what to do except inhale her strong scent and admire her beauty to the best of her abilities.

“It’s been said that Kim Jisoo is sitting next to Anna Wintour. How come you’ve seated her in such an important position? Is she a friend of yours?”

Roseanne laughed. “See, Anna sits there because she wants the best views of the models and the collection. I’ve noticed Jisoo here is a huge fan of our collections. It’s only fair she gets the best view.”

_ So you’ve fucking noticed?! _

Jisoo nervously sat in her seat as the show began, trying to calm her nerves from that entire interaction, and watched the likes of Kaia Gerber, Lalisa Manoban (one of the few women Jisoo couldn’t stand because she was Roseanne Park’s #1 muse, and Jisoo deserved that title, of course) and Grace Hartzel strut down the stage, making mental notes of which pieces she liked the best and considering buying them.

And at last, when the show ended, and the celebrities were either murmuring to each other or packing up with their managers, Roseanne Park and Byun Baekhyun had shook numerous hands and bowed more times than they could count before Jisoo and Roseanne locked eyes.

“Uh- Hello, Miss Park! I really love your, um, brand.” Jisoo spoke and mentally beat herself up for sounding so awkward and nervous. Yes, she was planning this meet up for weeks, and no, she was not prepared to witness how awfully stunning and awfully tall Roseanne Park really was.

“Oh, it’s Rosie for you, sweetheart.”

At Rosie’s polite smile and suggestive glint in her eyes, Jisoo was pretty sure she was close to fainting but she also felt her best friend’s stare burning into the back of her skull, telepathically telling her not to fuck it up, so Jisoo stood her ground. 

“And it’s Jisoo for you too, Rosie.”

“I see you’ve been a big fan of the brand, no?”

“Well, if you’ve seen, how come you barely ever acknowledge me?” 

Jennie is apparently closer to the pair than Jisoo originally thought, as the quiet snicker wasn’t missed. Roseanne grinned.

“Because acknowledging you is no fun, is it?”

Third win.

\---

Jisoo had been invited to an afterparty after an interesting conversation with Rosie, which led to Jisoo’s phone number in Rosie’s own phone and Jennie’s high fives of celebration. Which led to more conversations. Which led to Jisoo being posted on Rosie’s story, for once. Which led to Elle and W Korea shoots, sponsored by Roseanne Park respectively.

Jisoo had learnt quite a few things since their exchange at the Privé x RP event. Roseanne Park loves wine. Roseanne Park is an artist like no other. Roseanne Park has the voice of an angel. And, most importantly, Roseanne Park is a huge softie, with the cutest laugh Jisoo had ever heard, a love for indie music, an outstanding talent for playing the guitar and an even more outstanding love for acoustic love songs.

Sexy, confident, powerful and seductive Roseanne Park isn’t really fake, but Jisoo preferred Rosie.

Rosie had awful knock knock jokes, Rosie drank coffee like water, Rosie drew like no artist had ever drawn, Rosie wore clothing two times her size, Rosie was loud, Rosie was a sweet talker, Rosie was kind, Rosie was tall, lanky, and held a heart that could barely fit her thin body. Rosie shied away from compliments, but was always the first one to give them out. Rosie would play her guitar and sing softly on FaceTime for hours until she heard soft snoring from the other side. Rosie was amazing.

And that’s why the news of Kim Jisoo being the first and only global ambassador of the high fashion brand Roseanne Park were not a surprise to anyone.

(“Global ambassador” was just an excuse for sneaky New York coffee dates when Rosie was in a creative slump and needed her newest muse.)

(Fourth win, and one of the biggest ones, if Jisoo may say so herself.)

\---

“Would you be my girlfriend, Chu?”

Roseanne Park was a hopeless romantic, and it clearly showed in all of her actions. The big question was asked on a balcony in Paris, as the sun set, and they drank their wine in comfortable silence as they stared into the approaching night. The rosé got stuck in Jisoo’s throat. She looked over at Rosie in panic as the latter continued staring off, kind of zoned out, entirely calm, as if she hadn’t asked the question at all.

“Wh- huh?”

“Would you,” Rosie turned her head to make eye contact, “be my girlfriend?”

“I’m- um - I’m not…” Jisoo started with a nervous laugh, setting her wine glass down.

“Oh, please. Yes, you are. It’s like you’ve been begging me to fuck you ever since I put you in that tiny black dress the first time we met.”

Jisoo’s mouth was forced shut. She sometimes forgets just how bold Roseanne Park really is.

If Roseanne Park is bold, Jisoo is bolder.

Gripping the sides of her head, Jisoo brought Rosie in for an unexpected yet passionate kiss, the blonde not wasting a second to give into the kiss. 

The question was answered somewhere along the night, when Jisoo said “yes” with a heaving chest, wrapped up in freshly washed hotel bedsheets.

She just can’t stop winning, can she?

—-

Jisoo Kim’s first big break had happened.

Playing quite a minor role in a film centered in the heart of New York, about the richest snobs of America, seemed to go quite a long way, especially if you fit in like Jisoo did. She’d learned English quite well over the past few months, leaning a little on Australian thanks to her wonderful English teacher, and had multiple courses with her dialect teacher to fix the Australian into American. 

So when she made her first big Hollywood break, as a jeweler from Brooklyn who wore designer clothing, gold chains, and scammed rich people out of money, the film became an outstanding success and Jisoo Kim was a name known across America. And that was about the end of her works in South Korea, her manager claiming to never go back to that place again.

Jisoo liked that idea. The west was more understanding. Yet, her new apartment in Los Angeles felt awfully empty when Roseanne Park moved from her humble abode in Melbourne to the very heart of fashion; Paris.

Jisoo loved Paris. She wasn’t a fan of Los Angeles. But hey, they can do that online dating and stuff, right? When had long distance relationships  _ not  _ worked out? Jisoo wouldn’t like you to answer that question.

First loss. Sometimes you gotta lose to win, right?

—-

Fortunately, and also unfortunately, the distance hadn’t lasted long, because Paris Fashion Week rolled around once again, and Jisoo had gotten her “Miss Kim Jisoo” card before anybody else.

She’d repeated the same steps as the fashion week before, except the urge to kiss Rosie right then and there was way stronger than last time.

With a quick make-out session backstage while Gigi Hadid wasn’t watching, a couple jealous glares when Rosie loudly complimented Lalisa (or  _ Lisa,  _ as Rosie called her, which earned Lalisa even more cold glares) and a sneaky exit out of the event, the next day had rolled around and Jisoo and Rosie found themselves at a shitty diner in the outskirts of Paris, largely empty and with no view of the Eiffel Tower. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices.

Turns out the sacrifice was nowhere big enough, as the tabloids exploded with a low quality picture of Rosie and Jisoo sharing a kiss in said diner the very next day. 

The talks of sleeping with a creative director to become a global ambassador ran along the Internet at lightning speed, Jisoo’s career could be announced dead in South Korea the very moment the pictures leaked, and Rosie had been getting angry calls from all over, namely Lalisa who screamed over the phone about “ _ why did you make her global ambassador, now there’s rumors of me too?! _ ” 

Jisoo felt helpless. Maybe it was all her fault.

“Hey, look at me.”

Rosie’s soft voice sounded like music when Jisoo’s eyes started getting clouded by tears that she tried so hard to hide from Rosie. Jisoo didn’t wanna listen. The blonde softly pulled her chin up and Jisoo had no choice but to face her, as Rosie weakly smiled and wiped her tears away, the Cartier ring on her finger cold to the touch.

“Don’t fret. We’re gonna be okay.”

“Easy for you to say that! My career is fucking over, Roseanne!”

_ Roseanne. Ouch. _

“No, it’s not. You gave up on acting in Korea, didn’t you? You’re the lead of a Christopher Nolan movie right now. And I promise you that he doesn’t care about this shit. America doesn’t care either. You’re probably being celebrated by lesbians on Twitter right now. It’s gonna be fine.” Rosie said, holding Jisoo’s shaky hands in her own.

“Sorry. I’m just… scared.”

“It’s normal to be scared. I’m kind of scared, too. Because it’s shocking and unexpected. And also because I fucking hate paparazzi.” Jisoo giggled at that one.

“But we’re gonna make it through.”

“God, what about my brand deals…. that stupid fucking Korean makeup brand already cancelled… I don’t know what to do.”

“Hey,” Rosie looked up at Jisoo. “you still have RP Beauty, you know?” 

Jisoo slapped her arm. “I can’t have my entire career surrounding you!”

“I don’t see any problem in that.”

“Well I do!”

“Okay then. Will YSL Beauty do?”

“Oh my God, I love their makeup.”

“Traitor.”

Second loss, or maybe sixth win, depending on how you look at it, because now they could sit at shitty diners in the  _ center  _ of Paris, have a view of the Eiffel Tower, kiss, and not care.

—-

The next few wins came hand in hand.

Jisoo couldn’t quite understand why she was currently sitting in the most expensive restaurant in the entirety of Paris, chewing down on the best chicken fillet she’d ever had, watching Rosie fidget in her chair as she ate less and less.

“Rosie, are you okay?” Jisoo finally gave in, sipping her wine cautiously as Rosie practically slurped up the entirety of her soup in one go.

“Yeah, I am!” Rosie answered way too fast for her liking. Jisoo finished her meal.  _ It’s showtime. _

“I just wanted to say that, um… you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. And… you’re the best person I know. You’re amazing, you’re funny, you’re smart, you know how to handle me and my anger issues, you pull me out of artistic slumps and…. well, you mean everything to me.” Rosie’s nervous smile grew as Jisoo’s entirely genuine, albeit confused one did too.

“We’ve been side by side through our toughest times, no matter what, you’ve always been there for me and I hope I did a good job of being there for you too. Sorry I keep like… stuttering and stuff, you know I’m better at this on paper. Anyways, what I’m trying to say is… you’re the love of my life, Jisoo. And I think it’s finally time to solidify that.”

And with that, Roseanne Park pulls out a small, black, velvet box, gets on one knee, and opens it to reveal the most beautiful ring Jisoo had ever seen. A golden one, with a shiny, rose shaped diamond in the middle. A very familiar rose shape.

“I made it myself. Just for you.” Rosie nervously grinned as Jisoo got up from her chair in shock, covering her open mouth.

“Kim Jisoo, will you… marry me?”

Tears pooled in Jisoo’s eyes as she frantically nodded. The glint of nervousness and insecurity in Rosie’s eyes was replaced with one of pure joy as she slid the tiny ring on Jisoo’s finger. The restaurant applauded, but Jisoo didn’t really care. The pure look of euphoria on Rosie’s face made Jisoo want to walk the entire world for her.

The next win in line came only months after that, when Jisoo walked down the aisle holding her father’s hand, her Elie Saab dress dragging along behind her as she fought to suppress her tears.

_ (“You can’t be wearing an Elie Saab dress at  _ **_our_ ** _ wedding!” _

_ “Yes, I can! I love his dresses. He’s an expert in bridal couture, isn’t he?” _

_ “Yeah, he IS, but you’re getting MARRIED to a fashion designer! You’re supposed to wear one of my dresses!” _

_ “I’m sorry, babe, but this dress is just so beautiful.” _

_ “You know what? Kiss my ass, Jisoo. I’m gonna wear my own dress. You walk around in your… stupid Elie Saab dress.”) _

And so Rosie did, standing in her majestic, beautifully crafted Roseanne Park dress, with a small golden rose brooch hanging off the left side of her chest. Seeing how beautiful Rosie looked in it made Jisoo regret buying an Elie Saab one instead. 

The vows were read tearfully, Rosie’s 2 paragraphs longer than Jisoo’s, and the moment had finally come. The rings had been put on each other’s fingers with shaky hands, and Jisoo could see the brief glint of tears in Rosie’s eyes, but Rosie is Roseanne Park, so she simply won’t cry.

“Do you, Jisoo Kim, take Roseanne Chaeyoung Park to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do you part?” Who would’ve thought Byun Baekhyun would be such a good marriage officiant?

“Yes, I do.” Jisoo’s voice was soft, below a whisper.

“And do you, Roseanne Chaeyoung Park, take Jisoo Kim to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do you part?” 

Silence.

“I do.” Rosie’s voice boomed off the walls, stronger than Jisoo’s.

“I hereby pronounce you wives. You may now kiss.” Did Byun Baekhyun even have any sort of authority to wed the two? That didn’t really matter when Rosie’s lips softly touched Jisoo’s and the hall erupted into cheers, as Rosie smiled into the kiss.

Jisoo smiled back. Eighth win.

—-

“And yeah, that’s the story.”

“Wow…” the 3 kids (and Jennie) sitting in front of Jisoo exclaimed as the latter smiled in memory of all the good times.

“So that entire story is why you call miss Rosie proposing to you the ‘seventh win’?” Joohyung, the oldest of the 3 kids, of just 13 years old, asked. Jisoo nodded.

“I had no idea she called them wins either.” Jennie claimed, biting down on one of the french fries at the table in front of them.

“But I don’t get it, why did miss Rosie always ignore you?” Jinha, another one of the kids, called out.

Jisoo laughed. “Well, miss Rosie is a little playful. She did it on purpose, to get me worked up, so she could laugh at me. You know how she is.”

“So that’s the end? The marriage is the end?” The youngest, Mina, a 9 year old, complained.

“Aren’t you gonna have any kids?”

“Ah, we have Dalgom, isn’t that enough?” 

“No!” The kids complained in unison as Jisoo laughed. “Even Jennie unnie said she wants kids someday! Come on, you guys have to have a kid.” 

“We’ll see. Rosie is super good with kids, but they kinda annoy me. But I don’t know, maybe we’ll get one, one day.”

“You better, I wanna be an auntie.” Jennie murmured as she pointed a french fry in Jisoo’s direction in accusation. With that, the sound of the door unlocking was heard and a certain tall blonde stepped into the apartment, taking off her coat and setting two large bags of food down on the table.

“Jesus fucking Christ, it’s cold outside…”

“Rosie!” Jisoo hissed.

“Oh, sorry. Don’t curse, kids.” Rosie corrected herself as the kids giggled, taking off her leather gloves.

“What are you guys doing?” She asked, sitting down on the couch next to Jisoo.

“Jisoo unnie just told us your love story!” Mina exclaimed as she rummaged through one of the bags to find her desired chocolate cake.

“Oh, really? I wanna hear, too.” Rosie said with a playful smile, grabbing one of the french fries and looking at Jisoo.

“Well, it all started with Jennie Kim, and ended with Roseanne Park.”

  
  
  



End file.
